


В двух словах

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они делают это в уборной бара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В двух словах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Very Briefly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155537) by Анонимный автор кинк-феста. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя.

Они научились делать это по-быстрому.

Спина прижата к двери кабинки, джинсы расстегнуты, рваное и учащенное дыхание; быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, «потому что Ди сейчас берет еще по одной, а они и так с трудом его сюда затащили»; губы Лена на горле Билла; руки Билла у Лена в трусах; низкое, непристойное, лишающее дыхания свидетельство преступления между ног. Они двигаются быстро, грубо; ловкие пальцы, горячая кожа, влажные, скользкие, липкие движения: чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, — хриплый шепот Лена в ямочку между ключицами Билла. Мощный и беззвучный оргазм, искусанные губы, дрожащие колени; все это так знакомо, так по-шестидесятнически в увешанном неоновой рекламой дешевом баре. Руки Билла в волосах Лена, треплют, портят прическу, как обычно; пальцы Лена у Билла во рту, ныряют, возвращаются чистые.

Боже, они просто мастера в таких делах.

Они покидают уборную аккуратно одетыми, умытыми и чистыми — обычными. Ди ставит на столик три кружки пива и ничего не замечает. 

-конец-


End file.
